


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Civilian AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Civilian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m serious, Tim. Talk to me. What the hell is wrong? Is it work?” Tim’s eyes narrowed as his patience finally snapped. He grabbed Conner’s wrist and gently pulled it off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something I can talk to my ‘roommate’ about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Arms" Christina Perri

"What’s wrong, Tim?”

 

Tim ignored him, continuing to sip on his coffee as he read the morning paper. Maybe it was unfair of Tim to push Conner this hard but damn it, Conner had hurt him without even realizing what he did. And Tim was much too stubborn to actually tell Conner what it was that he did wrong.

 

“Tim, this can’t go on forever.” Tim made no sign that he had heard Conner speak. He could practically hear his boyfriend’s blood boiling, but he made sure his face was a mask of cool indifference. “Come on, man, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong, Conner.” Tim answered calmly, turning the page of the newspaper gently.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Conner snapped, his voice already taking on the harsh, irritated tone. Again Tim made no sign to show that he actually heard his boyfriend. A few more moments passed before Conner stood, the chair scraping against the linoleum.Tim paid no attention to him until the newspaper was suddenly torn from his hands.

 

“Tell me what’s got you so pissed.” Tim merely finished off his coffee and rose to wash it off in the sink. His silence spoke volumes as he turned on the water and rinsed out the dark red mug before setting in the rack to dry. Just as he was about to turn to leave, he felt a hard hand on his shoulder and then suddenly he was turned to look into angry ice blue orbs.

 

“I’m serious, Tim. Talk to me. What the hell is wrong? Is it work?” Tim’s eyes narrowed as his patience finally snapped. He grabbed Conner’s wrist and gently pulled it off.

 

“It’s not something I can talk to my ‘ _roommate’_ about.” He snapped quietly, his words harsher because of the soft tone he used. Conner’s eyes widened and it gave Tim the time he needed to move around him and start heading back into their room.

 

“Wait, so that’s why you’re giving me the silent treatment?” More silence. Tim’s steps hadn’t even faltered as they walked down the hallway. Conner bit back a growl as he followed his boyfriend into their room. “Tim that was like, a week ago, why are you still going on about it?”

 

“I’m not going on about it, Conner.” Tim stated simply as he got his shoes and walked to the bed to put them on.

 

“But you’re still pissed about it.” Conner countered, standing before Tim. Tim’s eyes narrowed as he finished tying his shoes and stood up to give the other a hard glare.

 

“I have the right to be pissed, _Conner_ , when my boyfriend introduces me as his ‘roommate’ to his friends, because he’s too afraid to come out of the closet.”

 

“God not this again.” Conner threw his hands up and Tim merely shook his head and grabbed his wallet off the dresser and slipped it into his back pocket. “Come on, Tim you know what my dad’s like.”

 

“My dad doesn’t like it either, Conner, but you don’t see me hiding behind the door.” Tim glared at him once before he moved to leave the room, but Conner blocked the door.

 

“He’s all I got left, Tim! Your family at least accepts you! My dad will disown me if he finds out.” Tim’s glare hardened, a silent order to move, but Conner refused to see it.So Tim ducked and slipped around him, heading to the door.

 

“The last time I checked, your friends had no connection to your father, Conner.” He called over his shoulder as he moved back into the kitchen, picking up his keys.

 

“He’s the head reporter for the New York Times, Tim! If I tell my friends that I’m gay then word will spread and he will hear about it.” Conner followed him back into the kitchen, beginning to see red. He wished that for once, Tim would get angry enough to yell, to scream or something that would make him seem even remotely close to human. Tim paused as he went through his mental check list to make sure he had everything before turning to his boyfriend.

 

“And my dad owns one of the biggest companies on Wall Street. What’s your point?”

 

“The point is that it’s not the same, Tim! Fuck, Bruce isn’t even your real father!” As soon as the words were out, Conner wished he had the power to take them back. If he thought the silence was tense before, it was deafening now. Tim just stared at him, his eyes widened in shock before they narrowed again. Shame and guilt pulsed through Conner like acid as he moved towards his boyfriend. “Tim I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

 

“Yes you did.” Tim’s voice was soft and calm, as it always was, as he backed away from the other. “And you’re right. Bruce is not my real father. My real father is laying six feet under in St. Paul’s, with two bullets in his chest.” Conner winced. The tone was soft, but the words were sharper than knives. The silence continued as Tim walked to the door.

 

“Tim wait-“ Conner reached for Tim’s arm, managing to take a hold of it before Tim violently shook it off.

 

“Don’t touch me.” He snapped, his dark blues nearly bearing into Conner’s lighter blues. Panic clutched at Conner’s throat as Tim opened the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I have to work, Conner.” Tim replied simply, sounding more tired now. More hurt. Conner’s chest pulsed painfully.

 

“I thought you had today off?”

 

“I did. Someone called out.” Tim informed him, closing the door before Conner could say another word.

 

\----------

 

“Tim? What are you doing here?” Tim looked over at his co worker, Matt. Tim forced a smile as he pulled his card through the slider and clocked in.

 

“Veronica called out.” He announced softly as he took the small sheet of paper that the computer printed out and stuck it in his wallet along with his card. Matt frowned.

 

“But today’s your-”

 

“I know.” Tim sighed, cutting Matt off and running a hand through his hair, trying so hard not to lose it in the break room of the A-tech Business building. Tim slipped on his ID card which allowed him access to the computer rooms.“I know…”

 

\---------------- 

 

Tim stood, staring at the door to his….their apartment for the better part of ten minutes. Debating whether to actually go inside, and deal with a more than likely pissed off/guilt ridden Conner, or to just skip the drama and spend the night at Dick’s apartment. But if there was one thing that Tim prided himself on, it was his refusal to run away from a problem. So taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and walked in. He was instantly greeted with the smells of dinner, making his stomach gurgle greedily. The lights were all off, the only source of light coming from the two candles that had been placed and lit on the table.

 

The table itself had been covered with the tablecloth that they had only brought out during holidays, and set with the nice china. His jacket was numbly hung on the peg beside the door before he walked slowly into the room, his eyes glued to the table. There was a bottle of something of sort of wine open and breathing on the counter. And he noted that the apartment had been maliciously cleaned, no sign of clutter or dishes or leftover food anywhere.There was perfect silence in the apartment and Tim distantly wondered if Conner was even home before the small ‘ding’ of the timer answered his question. Conner stepped out of the room, muttering beneath his breath, but he came up short when he saw Tim.

 

“Oh…you’re home.” He offered a small smile but it fell when Tim just stared at him. He still couldn’t get over the shock of how much effort Conner had obviously put into this.

 

“You remembered...” he whispered softly, still too shocked to do much of anything. Conner shifted his feet before walking towards his boyfriend. The silence still felt tense, but not as tense as before, which made Conner feel a little bit better. Not much however, seeing as this could still all go wrong if he didn’t word this exactly right.

 

“Of course I remembered. How can I forget our anniversary?” He smiled slightly, as he stopped before Tim, and slowly taking his hands. “Tim, I am so sorry for earlier, and for what I said about your dad….I had no right to say that, and to throw…..that in your face.I know I need to work on trying to come out to everyone, and I am so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend who sticks beside me no matter what, and who’s patient enough to not push me to come out before I’m ready.” Conner’s hands tightened on his for a moment. “I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry and I hope you can forgive me.” Tim stared at him for a long moment, his eyes locked onto Conner’s. So long, in fact, that Conner was starting to panic and think that he had done something that might actually destroy their already shaky relationship.

 

“I forgive you.” He answered finally, and Conner released the sigh of relief, tugging Tim into a tight hug. Tim felt the warmth and safety that usually came with being in Conner’s arms like this as his arms moved to return the embrace, and he couldn’t help it if the smile on his lips grew a little wider.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Tim.”

 

“Happy Anniversary, Conner.”

 

_“You put your arms around me and I’m home.”_


End file.
